


all i want for christmas (is you)

by Jenhoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Christmas Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistletoe, but only at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenhoney/pseuds/Jenhoney
Summary: "Hyung!" A small boy, aged 12, called out to Minhyuk, round cheeks puffed and lips pouted. He was wrapped in a coat, a size or two larger than him, with cute bumblebee gloves pulled over his hands. He was undeniably adorable, black hair a mess under the beanie his mother had haphazardly pulled over his head when the boy ran out the door. He was a mess of colors, his coat blue on the outside and red on the inside, pants a horribly ugly orange, gloves black and yellow, a pink beanie on his head. He was an absolute mess, but somehow, with his rosy cheeks and reddened nose, he was the picture of adorable.Minhyuk was a simple 13 year old boy, turning to the smaller boy when he was called merely because he was wrapped entirely around the smaller's pinkie, ready to travel to the other side of Korea just to see Jooheon's dimples pop, his pretty teeth bared for all to see.





	all i want for christmas (is you)

"Hyung!" A small boy, aged 12, called out to Minhyuk, round cheeks puffed and lips pouted. He was wrapped in a coat, a size or two larger than him, with cute bumblebee gloves pulled over his hands. He was undeniably adorable, black hair a mess under the beanie his mother had haphazardly pulled over his head when the boy ran out the door. He was a mess of colors, his coat blue on the outside and red on the inside, pants a horribly ugly orange, gloves black and yellow, a pink beanie on his head. He was an absolute mess, but somehow, with his rosy cheeks and reddened nose, he was the picture of adorable. 

 

Minhyuk was a simple 13 year old boy, turning to the smaller boy when he was called merely because he was wrapped entirely around the smaller's pinkie, ready to travel to the other side of Korea just to see Jooheon's dimples pop, his pretty teeth bared for all to see. He was a bit more coordinated than Jooheon, his own ensemble of winter dressing black, with the exception of his bright blue dolphin gloves and the deep blue whale on his hoodie, all because of his love for the creatures and the fact that they'd come from Jooheon, a gift for the older's birthday that had been presented to him with a cheeky grin and messily done wrapping, topped with a lopsided bow that made Minhyuk's heart absolutely flutter. 

 

It didn't take long for Jooheon to catch up with Minhyuk, slipping his hand within the older's and swinging their arms between them, small eyes nearly shut from how widely he was grinning. Small clouds of white drifted into Jooheon's sight, making him giggle and breathe out just a little harder to make the clouds larger, to perhaps make them last longer. The snow crunched beneath their boots, Jooheon occasionally having to pause for a quick moment to shake the snow from his boots, shooing away the bits that dared to try to sneak within his fluffy boots and make his socks wet and his toes freeze. "Hyung, what do you want for Christmas?" 

 

A soft hum left Minhyuk's lips, white appearing in front of his nose and ghosting outwards slowly, vanishing after a quick moment. He thought for a moment, though nothing came to mind. He'd spent time with his family, loved every gift he'd gotten and appreciated them more than anything, he'd seen a few of his friends from his classes and exchanged gifts with them, little homemade things, like cookies or CDs they'd burnt with the others in their thoughts, and now he was spending time with his favorite person in the world. He could think of nothing. "Well, Jooheonie, I don't really think I want anything else. I've got you with me now, I spent time with everyone else, I don't really know anything else I'd want. Is there anything you want, Jooheonie?" 

 

Jooheon grinned then, the mischievous grin he always gives when he's planned something. Minhyuk had half a mind to stop him there, to avoid letting the boy drag him into some mess of a plan, to tell him that Santa would put him on the naughty list, but he realized that he would never be able to refuse the boy's demands, and he'd stopped believing in Santa last year. Jooheon gave a little hum of his own, eyes looking up to the sky to pretend he was thinking, before he looked to Minhyuk. "I want you for Christmas. That's all." 

 

"Me?" Minhyuk asked, eyebrows raised and head tilted slightly. He stopped them from walking, their hands stopping their swinging but never letting go. "How could you want me for Christmas, Jooheonie? You can't wrap me up in a box and put me under the tree! I'll die there, you know!" He whined, though Jooheon's giggles stopped him, the boy shaking his head furiously. "If you don't want to stick me under your tree for next year, then what do you want?" 

 

"I want to be able to see you every Christmas. You never have to get me anything, hyung. Well, you do, I'll get upset if you don't, but the main thing I want is you. Even if you're empty-handed. I wanna see you every Christmas." Jooheon explained with a bright grin, his cheeks redder than before, from the cold and perhaps from embarrassment. He gave Minhyuk's hand a firm squeeze, eyes squinting from how hard he was grinning. "You'll always be the best Christmas present anyway." 

 

With red cheeks, Minhyuk gave a soft laugh and nodded. "Yeah, okay, I understand. I'll be with you every Christmas, Jooheonie, I promise." 

 

~ 

 

"Kihyun, stop being a brat and give me the present!" Minhyuk, 22, shouted with a whine in his voice, reaching over his much shorter best friend to grab his gift. He regretted the comment he made about Kihyun's height after he watched the man blink at him, extended hands beginning to retreat with his precious gift in hand. 

 

"Stop being a jerk and bullying people about their height! Changkyun's shorter than me!" Kihyun replied, no bite in his voice but definitely quite a lot of bark for the man. He ignored Changkyun's low whine, slumped over in a chair beside Jooheon and complaining about how mean everyone was to him, despite the fact he'd gotten more gifts than anyone, courtesy of Kihyun himself. 

 

"You're the same height, you know. You can't bully the baby when you're no better." Minhyuk pointed out, his own eyes flickering to Jooheon when he'd called Changkyun the baby and seeing a small pout claim his plump lips, arms crossed as he threw his legs over Changkyun's, ignoring the second whine at how Changkyun's hyungs bully him too much. He cooed in his head at the both of them, deciding he'd make it up to them both when they were apart, to satisfy both of the childish boys. 

 

"I have longer legs," Kihyun tried to argue, until he saw Changkyun stretch his legs out slow and catlike, as if he were proving the (nonexistent) point that his legs were in fact very long and lovely. He gave up eventually, huffing as he held out Minhyuk's present once more, watching the man snatch it away gleefully and hurry to the youngest two, hiding behind their chair. 

 

Unwrapping it carefully, Minhyuk was thrilled to see a whale plushy, another lovely addition to his beloved collection (alongside the largest one he'd gotten from Hyunwoo, which he already loved dearly, sneaking away to tuck it into his bed with the promise of seeing it later). He leaned over the couch with the small whale in his hand, one arm around Jooheon and the other around Changkyun as he blew a playful kiss to Kihyun instead of thanking him (though he would later, much later, when he found Kihyun quietly cleaning the mess of wrapping paper in the floor while the others slept). 

 

"Here, hyung." Jooheon said, words short and curt as he handed up a tiny wrapped box, the second gift from him. 

 

Minhyuk blinked a few times, wondering if he'd forgotten something, or if he'd done something particularly wonderful in the past month to deserve two gifts from his beloved bee. First he was gifted a pair of shoes he'd wanted for a while now, now this tiny little box filled with whatever Jooheon's precious mind had come up with? He unwrapped the paper, this time far more carefully than he'd done with Kihyun's, shifting his arm from Changkyun to hold Jooheon. 

 

"Hey, don't open it in front of me, that's embarrassing..." Jooheon mumbled under his breath, his ears and face heating up as he looked anywhere but at Minhyuk or his hands. 

 

"Huh? But I want to. I wanted to be near you." Minhyuk pouted down at Jooheon, slowly removing his arms and standing up straight as he finished tearing away the wrapping paper. He was left with a small white box in his hands, leaving Minhyuk to carefully peel the lid away to find dozens upon dozens of index cards within, as well as a small whale charm. He lifted a few of the cards, reading the words _100 Reasons I Like You_ on the first one, before he read a few others. _Your smile_ , _your laugh_ , _how much you seem to love me_ , _your voice_ , _the way you let me crawl in bed next to you at night_ , _the way you fix my hair_ , _the way you give me too much love_ , each phrase ending the one rewritten line on the top of each card, _I like you because_. Minhyuk looked down at Jooheon, the younger avoiding his eyes with flushed features and a small pout. 

 

"Let's hang up the mistletoe!" Hoseok called out cheerfully, a blinding grin on his face as he jumped to his feet, clapping excitedly. If he noticed Hyungwon flinch from the suddenness of his actions, he didn't care much. "We know the rules, right? We'll hide it somewhere around the house, and if two of us end up under it together, we have to kiss! But like, no homo. Unless you want it to be gay? I'm not here to tell you who you are." He shrugged with his words, smile faltering as he seemed to go back and forth with himself. Hyunwoo cleared his throat to reign the man back into reality. "Ah! So, you can't run away, or pretend you didn't step under it with someone else, because then you're a party pooper and I'll cry and make you feel bad. Fair enough?" If anyone disagreed with the statement, they didn't speak up. Wise, Minhyuk thought. 

 

"You mean me, right?" Hyungwon sighed out, tired brain slowly catching up with the _we_ Hoseok spoke so proudly of. "I'm hanging the mistletoe, right?" He clarified, already standing and taking the small plastic plant from Hoseok's hand and walking out, leaving the group with poorly executed ghost fingers before heading to another room. He returned a moment later, whispering a curt, "The deed has been done," before he strolled to his room with a lazy gait. 

 

The rest of them took a while to head to their rooms, saying quiet good nights when they got tired and slinking away to enjoy their gifts before they got too tired. Even Jooheon had gone to bed early, quietly wishing everyone a good night before walking into his room and hiding away for the rest of the night. Minhyuk had a feeling it was more to avoid him than anything else. It wasn't long, however, until Minhyuk was alone in the living room, his only company being the small box Jooheon had gifted him with. He wasn't particularly tired, so he decided to go through them. 

 

 _I like it when you kiss my cheek. I like you because you cover my ears when you think I'm asleep on the couch. I like you because you let me borrow your hoodies when it's cold out. I like you because you've stayed by me this long. I like you because, even when your cheeks turn pink from the cold, you still worry over me._ It continued like this for a while, with Jooheon's messy writing stating some other thing he liked about Minhyuk. It was the last three cards, however, that made Minhyuk's heart stutter.  _I like you no matter what you do. I like you, hyung, even though you probably don't realize how much. The biggest reason I like you, hyung, is because you're you._

 

It was nearly 2 in the morning when Minhyuk had finished reading (and rereading) the cards. He carefully tucked them away in the box, placing the whale charm on top, before he stood up and stretched. He supposed he could drink a chocolate milk before he went to sleep, not caring much about any potential consequences. He heard a door open and he turned to greet whoever had awoken, before he realized it was Jooheon.

 

The younger avoided Minhyuk's gaze as he walked over to the fridge, pulling out a chocolate milk of his own. "Did you... enjoy it?" He asked quietly, eyes catching the box held in Minhyuk's hand. They flickered away after a moment, the man clearing his throat as he placed his milk on the counter. A bad, perhaps the poorest, attempt at acting casual, Minhyuk noticed. 

 

"Yeah, of course I did. It made me really happy, Jooheonie." Minhyuk said softly, honestly, "I loved it." He reached out then, taking Jooheon's hands with a bright smile. 

 

Jooheon visibly relaxed, a smile easing onto his face as he nodded. "Good... Good! I'm glad." He took a breath, a hand leaving Minhyuk's to push his messy hair back. "You didn't misinterpret it, right?" 

 

"Misinterpret it?" Minhyuk repeated, his free hand following Jooheon's to start running through his hair, working the hair back from Jooheon's forehead. "In case I embarrass myself, tell me what you meant it as." 

 

"I like you, hyung. I meant it exactly as I wrote it. I like you so much. Like... like like?" Jooheon explained, his confidence waning as he realized he may not be explaining it quite as well as he hoped. 

 

"Then no, I didn't misinterpret it, Jooheonie. I like you too." Minhyuk murmured, hand moving to cup Jooheon's cheek as he grinned. "Like like." He echoed, a teasing lilt in his voice. "Wanna sleep on the couch together?" He questioned, leaning forward to press a small kiss to Jooheon's forehead. 

 

Nodding excitedly, Jooheon's eyes fluttered shut for a moment before opening once more. "Hyung, remember how I said I wanted you for Christmas? This is what I meant." He admitted with a shy grin, features flushed rosy. He became far more embarrassed than he seemed to expect, taking his bottle and hurrying to the door. "Um, I'll meet you in the living room!" 

 

Minhyuk laughed, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Jooheon. "You're not running away, Jooheonie. Besides, I caught you under the mistletoe." He gave a wolfish grin, mischief clear in his eyes. "Unless you wanna see Hoseokkie cry, we have to kiss." 

 

"Okay, fine." Jooheon said, the confidence in his voice an obvious bluff as he turned, wrapping his arms around Minhyuk's shoulders. The redness set on his features once more, nervousness making his eyes flicker from side to side, looking anywhere but at Minhyuk. 

 

"Jooheonie. Relax. It's just me, hmm?" Minhyuk whispered, leaving a gentle kiss to Jooheon's forehead before pressing another, lighter one to his cheek. It seemed to work, Jooheon relaxing again and letting his eyes flutter shut, enjoying each press of Minhyuk's lips. 

 

"I'm alright now, hyung," Jooheon murmured with a quiet giggle, each kiss only making his smile widen. He tilted his head after a few more, catching Minhyuk's lips with his own in a slow kiss. He pulled away after a moment, beginning to leave messy kisses along Minhyuk's cheeks and jaw, before pressing a careful kiss to his neck. "Hey hyung?" 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Thank you for making this Christmas perfect. Merry Christmas." 

 

"Merry Christman, Jooheonie." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed this messy little fic i wrote just before christmas ended! i really had no idea for the ending, so i'm sorry if it ends suddenly! i hope you had a merry christmas and happy holidays! feel free to shout at me on [tumblr](https://xjenhoneybearx.tumblr.com/) and let me know if you enjoyed your christmas! i didn't reread this at all, so i'm sorry for any typos!


End file.
